Current internet of things (IoT) devices tend to be designed for a single, specific use or require extensive programming capabilities to modify the intended use. The invention addresses the shortcomings of mobile IoT devices currently available to users. The invention allows for multipurpose and easily reprogrammable IoT device to meet user needs.